


How to relax 101

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Greg Lestrade, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greg kidnaps him, He is not too happy about it, M/M, Married Life, Mycroft gives in, Mycroft needs a rest, Relaxation not that bad, Sulking Mycroft, tipsy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "You know I could get you arrested for kidnapping. I was taken without my consent...""I know love, but you need this now.""Why?""Well let me think...who ended up in the hospital because of exhaustion and dehydration?""I got drugged.""Keep lying to yourself." he took the suitcase and took Mycroft's hand too. "It's just a weekend unfortunately...couldn't get away for more now.""Thankfully." he sighed.





	How to relax 101

Greg parked the car and smiled at Mycroft who was silent during the ride. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his lips pressed tightly together, his eyes promising destruction to everyone and everything.  
"Looks nice, isn't it?" he looked at the hotel. Mycroft didn't answer just got out and opened the boot, taking the suitcase out. Greg chuckled and followed him, he ambushed Mycroft at work, with the room already booked and everything arranged, he had to drag him to the car, but he didn’t care about it. The only thing that mattered to get Mycroft away from work for a little time.  
"You know I could get you arrested for kidnapping. I was taken without my consent..."  
"I know love, but you need this now."  
"Why?"  
"Well let me think...who ended up in the hospital because of exhaustion and dehydration?"  
"I got drugged."  
"Keep lying to yourself." he took the suitcase and took Mycroft's hand too. "It's just a weekend unfortunately...couldn't get away for more now."  
"Thankfully." he sighed.  
"Drama, drama..." he shook his head. "Good afternoon, we have a room booked, name Greg Lestrade-Holmes."  
"Yes, welcome..." Mycroft grunted and pulled his hands out of Greg’s.  
"Do you have a discount for children?" Greg smiled at the receptionist.  
"You will regret this." Mycroft hissed and delivered a look that made the receptionist step back involuntarily.  
"Please fill out these papers." he whispered and handed Greg the papers.  
"My!" Greg handed one of them to him with a warning look. He sighed and took it from him.  
"Enjoy your stay." they got the key.  
"I intend to, Mycroft can decide what he wants." he shrugged, Mycroft followed him a few steps behind.  
"When will you stop sulking?" Greg asked when they reached the room.  
"When I'm back home."  
"You can stay in the room and do whatever you want. I go and enjoy what the facility has to offer." he opened the door and dropped the suitcase on the bed. Greg dug through it and fished out his bathing trunk. He went to the bathroom to get changed, not giving Mycroft the opportunity to feast his eyes on him.  
"I'm down by the pool, you can decide what you want."  
Mycroft looked after him coldly. He wasn't used to people telling him what to do, where to be, he would never let anyone control his life. But here was Gregory Lestrade, the man he married; who didn’t care about it and strangely Mycroft didn’t mind it as much as he showed. He decided to pack out the suitcase, placing everything as neatly as he could to the shelves, at least something should be in order in his life now, he grunted seeing that Greg hasn’t brought any of his suits. He paced between the window and the phone deciding what to do, calling Anthea and hiding till Greg forgets about him, or stay; then he finally gave in. He got changed, wrapped himself in the gown, being glad that Greg hasn’t forgot bringing his own gown. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked down as quickly as he could, trying to avoid everyone, keeping his eyes on the floor.  
“Look who turned up.” Greg swam to the side of the pool looking up at him.  
“Don’t you dare…” he mumbled looking around franticly.  
“Not much people, I asked and there won’t be a lot of people here this weekend…Coming in?”  
“Thank you for my gown.” he whispered.  
“Sure love…not that I’d let any harsh material touch your gorgeous skin.” he stroked his ankle. “Now strip and in, water is really nice.” Mycroft stepped closer and poke his toes to the water.  
“If you pull me in!”  
“I’m not that childish.” Greg floated on his back. “Come on in gorgeous.”  
“There are people here.” he whispered leaning down.  
“And?”  
“You announce that we are in a relationship and expect me to strip?”  
“I could yell it out, no one would care about it. Look around, no one is watching you.”  
“That guy…”  
“Yes because that is his job…to keep his eyes on the pool. I was one during uni, never really had time to check people out. You can trust me.”  
“I do…trust you.” Mycroft shed his gown and slid to the water next to him. Greg swam next to him and kissed him.  
“You okay?”  
“Sorry, just never been on a holiday.”  
“Never?”  
“When I was a child.”  
“Not a day?”  
“No.”  
“Then from now on we go on several a year.”  
“What?” he whined.  
“This is how to relax 101…welcome to the class Mr. Holmes-Lestrade. Wait this is why we didn’t go on a honeymoon?”  
“No, that was because of your case and then my work and then your case and then…”  
“We work too much…from now on I don’t want to hear a word of it.” he resumed swimming; Mycroft followed him in silence.  
“My laps are up for today.” Greg climbed out. “Want to come to the small pool or you swim more.”  
“I go.” he hurriedly got out stepping behind Greg.  
“Why are you hiding?”  
“So they won’t see me…that is why I only swim at home.”  
“You are gorgeous.” Greg pulled him next to him wrapping his arm around his waist, not letting him hide. “Next lesson is soaking in hot water.”  
“How hot?”  
“Very nice.” Mycroft sighed and walked in. “So?”  
“It’s okay.” he slid closer to Greg when someone else came in. “Gregory…” he whispered and turned his back to the pool like he was enjoying the view through the big glass windows. Greg turned too.  
“Yes love?”  
“What is she doing in here?”  
“Same as us.”  
“But we were in here first.”  
“And? Anyone can come in.”  
“Not helping me relax.”  
“What would you have done in our honeymoon?”  
“Private island.”  
“No…” he shook his head.  
“Yes.” he nodded. “It is really nice…I’d hide in the shades and enjoy time with you.”  
“You can do that here too, you know.” Greg kissed him behind his ear.  
“I know.” he rested his head on his arms. “It’s nice here, will we go walking…Hey!” he jumped up when the water started to bubble. Greg laughed loudly and grabbed his hand before he could get out.  
“Sorry, sorry My.” he kept giggling. “Sit down.”  
“I rather get out.”  
“Sure?”  
“Please.” Greg let go of his hand, Mycroft got out and sat to the corner wrapped in his gown staring at his feet. Greg got out and sat to the end of the bed.  
“Hey…” he put a hand to his feet stroking it gently.  
“I don’t like it, that’s all.” he whispered not looking up.  
“It’s perfectly all right…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”  
“Not that…I…the water…it’s…” he shook his head, Greg closed his eyes and sighed inwardly now understanding what was wrong. He pulled Mycroft to his arms stroking his back.  
“Want to go up?”  
“No, no…if you get me something to read, I stay with you.”  
“Sure?”  
“Sure.” he looked at him.  
“Okay…I see what I can get.”  
“What are those?” Mycroft saw the colourful magazines Greg carried.  
“Sorry, nothing else here. Someone left them…”  
“What am I going to do with ladies magazines?”  
“Look at the pictures?” he chuckled the way Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I’m sure there are somewhat okay articles in it, next lesson in relaxation…I go to the sauna I’d say to join me…”  
“I don’t like it.”  
“After that I swim one more…” he picked up his towel and headed towards the sauna.  
“Don’t forget your massage.”  
“It’s for the both of us.” he called back. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose, he leaned back and opened the first magazine with disgust.

 

“Hmmm…” Mycroft leaned on Greg as they walked out of the restaurant to the cool autumn night.  
“Was it nice?”  
“It was…though I cook better.”  
“No one can beat your cooking.” Greg chuckled and kissed his temple.  
“I’m glad you kidnapped me.” he smiled at him.  
“Shhh.” Greg tried to silence him and looked around seeing who heard it.  
“Who said that no one is caring about us?”  
“Me.”  
“I’m cold…why haven’t you brought my suit jacket?”  
“I brought you a pullover.”  
“I’m not wearing that out here!”  
“Sorry.” Greg chuckled and took off his jacket wrapping it around Mycroft’s shoulders not letting go of him. “Next time you can pack for yourself.”  
“Okay.”  
“That means…”  
“To approach me with the idea of the next trip when I’m a bit tipsy.” he nodded. “Exactly…” he giggled. Greg kissed his temple.  
“Let’s head up.”  
“No, no…walk a bit more. Look how nice it is here.”  
“I can see it.”  
“Sunset…I never really sat and watched it.” he pulled Greg to a bench. “I much prefer looking at the moon though…that was always there when I was on my way home from the office…now I come home sooner because of you.”  
“I’m happy to help.” they sat down. Mycroft curled up in his arms staring at Greg, rather than the sunset.  
“The sun is there.” Greg kissed him.  
“I know, but you are more beautiful…”  
“Thank you love.” he smiled at him. Mycroft rested his head on his chest looking at the view. “Not cold?”  
“Not now, thank you. What will we do tomorrow?”  
“I thought we go and look around here, little hiking…in the afternoon we can go for another swim, then dinner…”  
“I can get some proper reading material then?”  
“Sure…you were really lost in your magazine when I came out, I called your name but you didn’t respond.”  
“I found recipes…there are few I’m going to try.”  
“I’m happy to hear that.”  
“How am I doing on the course?”  
“Well we had a rough start, but I see much improvement, it is early to say of course…you only completed third of the course.”  
“Of course.” he chuckled.  
“Come, better get you to bed.”  
“It’s their fault…” he mumbled not moving an inch.  
“What is?”  
“Why have a whisky tasting…and why so good.”  
“What am I hearing? The great Mycroft Holmes who’s collection contains bottle older than time, approves of it?”  
“It was really enjoyable. Even better that I could share the experience with you.”  
“Ohhh love.” he kissed him. “I’m happy you have a good time.”  
“I’m cold.” he sat up. “I think I need sleep.” Greg helped him up.  
“I feel drained.”  
“Soaked for too long.”  
“Maybe.” he yawned.  
“If the bed is as good as the rest of this place, we might come back.”  
“Deal.” 

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered and nudged Greg to wrap his arms around him. “Gregory.”  
“Okay…get it.” he mumbled sleepily wrapping his arms around him. “Go back to sleep love.” he kissed his forehead already half asleep.  
“If we wouldn’t get married, I’d marry you now…”  
“I love you too dear.”  
“I’m sorry for acting out today.”  
“’s okay love...it was a surprise to you. I know you don’t respond well to surprises…I just really felt that you needed it now.”  
“I did to be honest…I thought I’ll be a nerves rack away from work, but I haven’t even thought of it.”  
“Good, that was the goal.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for not murdering me.” he chuckled.  
“I let you into my home…I married you; you are safe.” he kissed him.  
“Good to know.”  
“That doesn’t mean that you can kidnap me whenever you feel like it.”  
“I know; next time we talk about it. I knew you’ll say no if I asked this time.”  
“You know me too well.”  
“Is it a problem?”  
“No.” he snuggled his head under his chin.  
“Can we sleep now? I’d love a night without Sherlock harassing me, or work waking us up.”  
“Sorry to disturb you.”  
“No, no My…you can wake me to tell me how much you appreciate me any time.”  
“Night.” he mumbled.  
“Good night.”


End file.
